The instant invention relates to trash receptacles and more particularly to a trash receptacle which is adapted to permit segregation of recyclable and non-recyclable trash.
The need for developing environmentally sound methods of disposing of trash has gained significant recognition in recent years. As a result, many communities have implemented trash disposal systems which require consumers to segregate recyclable and non-recyclable trash. However, in order to carry this out most households have found it necessary to maintain separate trash receptacles for recyclable and non-recyclable trash. For practical reasons, this has been found to be less than satisfactory in many cases. For example, the kitchen areas of many houses and apartments simply lack ample space to accommodate two separate trash receptacles. Further, it has been found that even when ample space is available, the practice of maintaining two trash receptacles is often aesthetically unacceptable. Accordingly, while the practice of recycling trash has been found to be environmentally sound, it has often been found to be difficult to implement.
The instant invention provides a unique trash receptacle which is adapted for aesthetically pleasing constructions and which enables users to simply and easily segregate recyclable and non-recyclable trash. Specifically, the instant invention provides a trash receptacle comprising a container member having a partition therein which divides the interior of the container member into first and second substantially upright compartments, and a cover member on the container member having first and second cover sections which substantially cover the upper ends of the first and second compartments, respectively. The first and second cover sections have first and second access openings, respectively, therein which are positioned to permit trash to be selectively passed therethrough into the first and second compartments, respectively, in the container member. The first cover section preferably has a plurality of access openings therein which are preferably of substantially circular configuration and the second cover section preferably has two enlarged access opening therein of substantially rectangular configuration. Further, the access openings in the first and second cover sections preferably include deflectable access opening flaps for normally covering the access openings. The container member preferably includes a pair of upstanding substantially flat sidewall portions which are disposed in substantially perpendicular relation with respect to each other and an upstanding arcuate sidewall portion which extends between the first and second substantially flat sidewall portions. The inner partition preferably extends from the intersection between the first substantially flat sidewall portion and the arcuate sidewall portion to the intersection between the second substantially flat sidewall portion and the arcuate sidewall portion. Further, the arcuate sidewall portion and the partition preferably cooperate to define the first compartment and the first and second substantially flat sidewall portions and the partition preferably cooperate to define the second compartment.
It has been found that the trash receptacle of the instant invention can be effectively and easily utilized for receiving and containing segregated recyclable and non-recyclable trash. Specifically, because the trash receptacle of the instant invention has separate access openings for the first and second interior compartments, one of the interior compartments can be utilized for containing recyclable trash while the other compartment is utilized for containing non-recyclable trash. Further, because the access openings in the first cover section are of substantially circular configuration, they are adapted for selectively receiving recyclable cans and bottles but not larger non-recyclable items. In addition, because the outer extremity of the first compartment is defined by an arcuate upstanding sidewall, the first compartment is readily recognizable as the compartment which is adapted for receiving recyclable materials through the circular access openings in the first cover section. Similarly, because the outer extremity of the second compartment is defined by a pair of substantially flat upstanding sidewalls and because the access openings in the second cover section are preferably of substantially rectangular configuration and of substantially larger dimension than the circular openings in the first cover section, the second compartment is readily recognizable as being adapted for receiving non-recyclable items of various sizes.
Devices representing the closest prior art to the subject invention of which the applicant is aware are disclosed in the Schaerer U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,639; Pender U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,894; Taylor U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,150; Schilling U.S. Pat. No. 1,203,056; Spencer U.S. Pat. No. D279,417; Culligan U.S. Pat. No. D242,423; Kenerson U.S. Pat. No. D223,956; Prager U.S. Pat. No. D208,833; and Martin et al, U.S. Pat. No. D199,710. However, since these references fail to suggest a trash receptacle having first and second compartments which are specifically adapted for receiving recyclable and non-recyclable materials, respectively, in the manner of the trash receptacle of the instant invention they are believed to be of only general interest with respect thereto.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an effective trash receptacle which is adapted for effectively receiving and containing segregated recyclable and non-recyclable trash.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an effective trash receptacle comprising a cover portion which includes a first section having a plurality of substantially circular openings therein for receiving recyclable trash items and a second section having a pair of enlarged openings therein for receiving non-recyclable trash items.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a trash receptacle having a first compartment which is readily recognizable as being adapted for receiving recyclable items and a second compartment which is readily recognizable as being adapted for receiving non-recyclable items.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.